shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 40 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 25: "Geìíh wakes up Thigie." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters 12 pictures of Diiii and Erue Tufaki. Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R: F stands for Fantastic, P stands for Painful, the second P stands for Parents! D: Fantastic Painful Parents? I've heard even parents read One Piece Hunters. hello c: R: I want Sorji. Give me Sorji. D: R: Is Hegigi gay? H: Yes, I am! Story Sarcha: "Let's begin the fight." Sorji: "Name." "?" "What's the name?" "Sarcha." "Of the fight?" "Oh. Ehh... Sar VS. Sor!" "Sounds good." Sorji takes some sand and throws it into the sea. "Why?" "The sand is now seasand." "Funny..." Sarcha sprints to Sorji and rams his knife into his heart. "Counter" Sorji uses his most powerful attack again, making him unscathed. Sarcha has now taken the damage. Sorji: "Why- aren't you blooding? I-!" "I'm stronger. That means, attacks that make you blooding don't have to have the same effect on me. Can't you see?" "Oh." Cauto: "Let's end the fight Cau VS. Yeu!" Yeuhai: "Okay!" Ancant lies on the ground, the two marine guys are kissing the wall. "Yeull!" "?" "Yeuhai + kill = Yeull" "?" "An attack." "Sounds great." "Okay... Yeull!" Yeuhai takes out a glove full of spikes and hits Cauto. "Grr." "!!!" Wakii exactly knows what happens: "Yeuhai's attack Yeull is something like a rage mode. He can't escape that. Yeuhai will attack with more power, but less brain until he's defeated. And he's strong too...! I have to attack him...!" Wakii jumps silently behind Yeuhai, but he knows what happens, turns quickly to Wakii and tries to punch her, Wakii had luck and jumped away quick. "!!!" Cauto shoots an arrow into the back of his head. "!!!" Yeuhai takes Cauto and jumps with him up to the wall and throws him on the ground. Cauto looks defeated. Wakii has seen something on Ancant's outfit: The number 8! He seems to be Hai-pos 8! Wakii dodges the next attack. "!!!" The door opens with a BOOM. Wakii looks scared. A woman with long, black hair and black clothes comes into the room. "Hello. My name is Fithou. I'm the Hai-pos 5. Not strong, but important. I'll take some notes, okay? I really don't wanna fight. The boss sent me to write stuff." Cauto: "Okay." Cauto stands up and continues the fight against Yeuhai. Fithou writes: "The two marine guys are K.O., Ancant too. Keno, the swordsman of them seems defeated, the other two, Wakii and Kakto aren't looking strong. They currently have a fight against Yeuhai and seem to win. I've heard there's a new game called Pirate Garden. We should buy it. It's about pirates." Sarcha sprints to Sorji again and rams the knife into his breast again. "Absorb" Sarcha and Sorji repeat this four times. "GIVEBACK!!!" Sarcha falls down into the sand and just can't believe it. "You're stronger than I thought..." "oh no" "?" "CAG - Counter, Absorb and Giveback are strong, so I have to rest now. Good night." Sarcha looks extremely angry: "WHAT?! You can't interrupt the fight by slee-" Sorji sleeps. Sarcha places a bomb his nose and walks back. "BOOOOOOOM!!!" Sorji: "Uh!" Sarcha: "Welcome back to the real world, idiot!" "Sorry." Sarcha looks confused. "Whaet? Whaet? Whaet?!" Sorji runs away and thinks: "I'm too weak! I've to escape NOW, or this is my end! Why haven't we trained?! Really, I and Keno only trained on Idaina, after Guhlánd with Cauto too. That were our only training sessions. I have to warn them now..." Sorji runs even way faster. Sarcha is too slow for that. "HEY!" Sarcha throws a bomb at Sorji. (In Sarcha's little bag is enough place for almost ten bombs? Huh?) Sorji's back gets weakened by the bomb. He runs even faster. "Sorry, crewmates... this island is too strong for us!" Yeuhai runs to Cauto, who jumps in the right moment to the other side of the room, making Yeuhai running into the wall. Yeuhai falls to the ground. "I won... but it wasn't that easy...!" Keno wakes up. "Huh?" Keno, Wakii and Cauto keep walking through the floor, searching for new enemies. Wakii founds something: A door which requires a code! Keno thinks. Wakii thinks too. Cauto doesn't thinks. Wakii tries a code: "Y E U H A I". Wrong. Keno tries: "A N C A N T". Wrong too. Cauto tries "F I T H O U". Correct. The other two can't believe it. The door leads to a big, dark room. Will they leave this island? -One Piece Hunters Major Events *Sorji and Sarcha start the fight Sar VS. Sor. *Cauto and Yeuhai continue the fight Cau VS. Yeu and end it (Cauto wins, with help of Wakii). *Sorji tries to beat Sarcha, ending in running away. *Sorji wants to get to the others as quick as possible to warn them and then leave the island. *Cauto opens a door with the code "F I T H O U". Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Sarcha (せちい Se Chī) *Two marine guys *Fithou (物見つ Mono mitsu) *Yeuhai (ユーハイ Yūhai) *Ancant (あんかん An kan) Places *South Blue *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane) Animals Trivia *Fithou's name comes from 'Fi'nd 'th'ings 'ou't, her japanese name 物見つ Mono mitsu from 物を見つける Mono o mitsukeru, which means the same. Errors *Sarcha's bag is missing. *Where is Keno? Category:Stories Chapter 0040